


Beholden

by wednesday



Category: Spēlēju dancoju (Imants Kalniņš's Opera), Undisclosed Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/pseuds/wednesday
Relationships: Lelde/Zemgus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Beholden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



Another wedding. Soon, for mother will not hear of any more delay, lest the bride reconsider. He weathers the insult. It is true some things have changed. Lelde has changed.

Overnight, but when one has to die that night, it rings differently.

It is strange that he should feel more nervous now than when he knew a stiff breeze could steal his bride away. Now she stands at his side hale and whole, but he dares not look away for she may slip away like sand through his fingers. Forever might not be enough to truly believe she is here.


End file.
